This application relates to an instructional and educational game.
The fields of nursing, psychology, and education sociology, and medicine explore the interrelations of human beings and their environment. These relationships extend along a continuum of health and manifest through interactions, for example, those humans interrelating with electromagnetic fields. Students and scholars immersed in study in such fields often find it instructive to delineate these relationships. However, such study is often redundant, tiresome and lacks a coactive dimension provided by exchange with other students and scholars.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game which will stimulate self-instruction in these fields. Another object is the establishment of a means of study which is both enjoyable and generates interaction with others. Yet another object is the development of a gaming device for educational benefit.